


The Monster of Castle Hollow

by Kitsune_Writes_Stories



Series: Monsters of London and New York [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Writes_Stories/pseuds/Kitsune_Writes_Stories
Series: Monsters of London and New York [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538962





	The Monster of Castle Hollow

“Being sad and being depressed are two different things. Also, people going through depression don't look so, while someone sad will look sad. The most common reaction is, 'How can you be depressed? You have everything going for you. You are the supposed number one heroine and have a plush home, car, movies... What else do you want?” ~Deepika Padukone

___________________________________________________________________________

It was the early morning of October the 14th when shouts and cries reverberated through the Moon household. The father, Alexander Von MoonStar, was intoxicated and beating his wife Maria MoonCrystal again. Five siblings, two of whom were twins, watched in tears. They were terrified of their father and wanted to run away, but Alexander told them to stay right there. The youngest, a girl named Amelia MoonFlower, was trembling badly with tears blinding her. Her twin brother, a boy by the name of Xavier MoonStone, protectively held Amelia. Suddenly, Alexander went over to the counter and grabbed something, it was a box of matches. The siblings pale at the sight. 

Alexander grinned evilly as he lit a match. “Good luck… getting out you freaks.” He said and then lets the match fall out of his hand. Maria and the kids scrambled to get out of the house as it quickly went up into flames. A beam fell on Maria, killing her instantly, the three oldest had fire fall on them. Xavier noticed that the roof above himself and his twin was collapsing. He quickly throws Amelia out the way just as the roof collapses onto him. “XAVIER!!” Amelia screams, tears falling down her face. Suddenly, a part of the roof fell onto the little girl and nearly crushed her. The pain was the one thing she felt. She couldn’t take it anymore so she blacked out. 

“We have to find at least one survivor!” A voice yells, cutting through Amelia silent sleep. “There might not be one!” A feminine voice replies to the first voice. Amelia opened her eyes and saw she was still under rumble. She knew she should've been lifeless, but she wasn’t. She was alive and so might be her other family members… Hopefully. “Help!” Amelia yells, trying to draw attention to where she was at. “Help me!!” 

She heard footsteps running toward her and stopping right in front of her pile. “Hang on, we’re going to get you out.” A voice said. Amelia realized that it sounded like her uncle Micheal. “Uncle Micheal!! I’m scared…” She says as tears started to blind her. “Wait… Oh, gods AMELIA!!” Micheal cried as he started to remove rubble as fast as he could, other people joining in soon after. 

They had gotten to Amelia in time, she was alright for the most part. She had to lose her right arm and left leg, her right eye was gone and her back was now littered with scares. Amelia was the only survivor of the fire. Or…. So she thought….


End file.
